


Hamilton; The Charmers and the Players

by DelicateRadiohost



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hamilton - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smexy times, Smut, Straight Sex, dont like dont read, get jiggy with it, hamilton musical, sin - Freeform, sinful, sorry - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateRadiohost/pseuds/DelicateRadiohost
Summary: Basically an AU where everyone is bisexual.Mainly random smut, you're welcome.Historical times but not historically accurate1. Lams2. Mullette3. Margelica4. Washbury5. Jammads6. Philidosia7. Lams8. Lafayander9. Margelica10. Samliza(comment any pair/kink/idea, does NOT have to be one provided, and I may write it for you)((title a work in progress))@rychatonthelit





	1. Chapter 1

  Alexander Hamilton had rushed home after a long day of work. A typical day, he threw the door open and flopped onto the couch, groaning into his pillow. After relaxing for a second, he stood up and unwound for the afternoon, unpacking his things and taking off his overcoat and neck floof thing. That was when he felt another presence.

  "Hey, Alex~" John Laurens cooed from atop the stairs. Alexander looked up and choked on his own spit. John was only wearing a tight shirt and briefs. The shirt hugged his body and highlighted his muscular build. The briefs squeezed his ass and made the bulge between his legs pop out like Alexander's eyes when they layed upon John. "Hey, Johnny, what-uh-what are you doing here?" Hamilton coughed. John walked down the stairs quickly and grinned as he threw himself at the other man and hugged him tight. "I missed you, Hammy.." Alexander kissed his neck and squeezed him. "I missed you too, John. How long-uh-have you been in my house..?" John giggled. "Not long. Don't worry, I didn't look through your stuff, Alex," Laurens said before kissing him roughly. Alexander pulled away. "You smell like ale, Laurens. You're drunk?" Laurens giggled again and leaned backwards, holding Alex's shirt for stability. "Maybeee.." Alexander pulled him away and held his wrists. "John. Why are you drunk?" John ripped out of his grip and sat on the couch. "I dunno. Because I'm depressed and horny?" Alexander blushed and sighed. "I relate." He sat next to John. John crawled into his lap and started grinding on him as he took off Alex's shirt. Alexander tried to pull him away and make him stop, but the man was so damn irresistible. The way his hips rolled. His ass bounced. His beautiful eyes that half-liddedly lure him. The bulge in John's briefs brushed against Alex's in his own pants, and they both quietly gasped and moaned. John started to kiss him roughly. Alexander moaned as he mingled tongues and lips with his lover.  

  He then pulled away real quick. "Just a sec-" he said as he reached over the armrest on the couch and picked up a bottle of beer. "Alex, I'm drunk enough, I can barely stand," John slurred. Hamilton opened the bottle and took a long swig. "But I'm not," he said before burping. Laurens wrapped his hands around the other man's back and started licking and biting his bared chest. Alexander continued to drink for a second while John just teased his chest, nibbling his nipples, sucking on his neck, leaving harsh hickies all over. He nipped a particularly sensitive spot near Alexander's neck and made him squeak-moan. John paused and stared up at him. Alexander sweat and put the bottle down. "I need to hear  _that_ again.." Laurens groaned sensually. Alexander blushed and took off his lover's shirt with slight difficulty. "Jesus, John, did you wear that all day just for me? You must've been suffocating," Alexander said. John replied, "Well for about an hour, but I could handle it for you." Alexander smiled and kissed him again, both of them now drunkenly snogging each other. Laurens slipped his tongue into their kiss and it became french and slobbery. Alexander put his hands on the other man's neck and pulled him closer passionately. Laurens shoved his tongue down Alexander's throat and began unbuckling his pants. Hamilton nearly gagged but wrestled his tongue back as he rolled his hips up. John parted their mouths with a string of saliva hanging from their lips before getting on the floor and pulling Alex's pants down. Alexander looked at him with a drunken face as Laurens squeezed his thighs and kissed his erection through his briefs. "J-John..." Alexander moaned as he eyed his lover's tight briefs. John looked up at him and said as he started pulling down his underwear, "Na-ah-ah. You have to wait for that~" Hamilton held his curly hair and moaned as John began slowly licking up the shaft of his penis. John held his hips and squeezed them as he licked around the shaft and tip rhythmically. "Oh, God," Hamilton moaned as his hips bucked up for more. Laurens pulled away and wrapped one hand around Alexander's cock, the other rubbing his balls gently, stroking both slowly while reading his lover's face. Alexander puckered his face to keep from yelling at John to fuck him like a wild boar, instead hugging a pillow tight and squeezing his eyes shut. Laurens took the opportunity while the man's eyes were closed to wrap his lips around the tip of his erection and slid it into his mouth. The warm, wet feeling caught Hamilton off guard and he opened his eyes and squeaked again, but louder. John rolled his eyes to the back of his head sensually at the sound. He bobbed his head up and down, nearly choking on his lover's thick dick. Alexander moaned again and gasped when he felt teeth. "Fuck-John-stOp-" he said between breaths. John looked up at him and left one last suck on the erection before parting from it. "What-what's wrong?" he worried. Hamilton blushed. "Nothing, besides the fact you were about to make me finish early." John chuckled and got back on Alex's lap. "What's 'early' mean? Did you plan on something more?" He asked suggestively. Alexander smirked and looked down at John's bulge again. John looked at him and lifted his eyebrows. Then Alexander roughly pulled him close and kissed him with an open mouth. John held Hamilton's lower lip with his teeth and pulled it back as he took off his underwear. Alexander looked at his lover's large, delicious erection and moaned out, "God, I missed you.." Laurens licked his neck and voiced raspily, "Oh, me too, Alex." He grinded his dick against his lover's and breathed deeply. Alexander scooted closer and held John's hands as he grinded back and licked his own lip where John bit it. He tasted blood. Laurens slowly dragged his index finger down Alexander's chest, down his stomach, through his pubic hair, and around the shaft. Alexander shivered at the delicate strokes of the man's finger, "S-stop teasing..." John leaned forward into Hamilton's ear. "Slick me up first.." Alex shivered again and nodded eagerly before leaning down. He slowly wrapped his mouth around the tip of Lauren's cock and swallowed it to the base. Then he just sucked on it violently with the inside of his mouth. "Oh my Lord," John whined as he scratched Alexander's back and lifted his hips. He felt jolts of pleasure spin up his spine and related to his lover's earlier remark. Hamilton gagged and sat up again, wiping off his mouth with his hand. Laurens stood up and cooed, "Aleeeeex..." as he twisted his finger in a circle. "God, yes," Hamilton said quietly as he turned around so he was on his knees and holding the back of the couch. John held Alex's hips and lined himself up with his ass. The tip barely touched him when Alexander gasped, soon turning into a moan as he felt all of John Laurens deep inside of him. John released a smokey groan as his lover's ass tightened around him. He pulled out a little and thrusted back in. "Mph!" "Are you Ok, Alex?" "God, yes, just fu-" before Hamilton could finish his sentence, John thrusted again and quietly whined as Alex moaned gravelly. More thrusts and grinds followed and words stopped. Moans and whines and squeaks and gasps filled the room along with smacks and slaps. John leaned forward until he was laying on top of Alexander and nibbled his earlobe and neck while rolling his hips slowly. His dick lifted into a sensitive spot in his lover's ass. "Ungh-Ungh-Unh-Oh-Ah-John-John-" Hamilton moaned gruffly in rhythm with the penetration. He held the back of the couch tightly, attempting to grab the material to no avail. John bit down on his ear and held him close by his chest as he propelled himself violently. Alexander could feel every detail of his lover's penis inside of him, it was so familiar, and greatly missed. When he felt the pain in his ear, the jerks of ecstasy travelling up his back intensified. Laurens stood back up and grinded against his lover in a circular motion, going on his tippy-toes for a downward angle. "Ah-Hamil-shit-" he wailed as he thrusted. Hamilton griped out hoarsely, "Y-yes-yes-yeah-yes-Yes-YEs-YES-JOHN-JOHN-AH-UNGH-MPH-OH-JOHN, YES! YES!" John thrusted faster and gasped out over and over. Alexander continued violently grunting out swears and approvals. His voice was raspy and thin, his grunts more like squeals. "Yes-that's-what I wanted-to hear, Alex," Laurens groaned under his breath as he vigorously shoved himself in and out of the other man. Alexander cried out with a crack in his voice when John slapped his ass hard. John then began leaving long scratches down Hamilton's back, red claw-marks appearing soon after each rake. "Oh my-Al-Alex-Alex-fuck-Alex-" he moaned out as he thrusted as hard and fast as he possibly could, his legs almost giving out at the exercise and pleasure. Hamilton whined out violently and spread his legs a little, his climax almost peaking. "Yes-Oh god, yes-John I'm gonna-Ah-" he grunted out loudly before Laurens cut him off. "aH-AH-FUCK-ALEEXX-AHH-YES!" he cried out gravelly as he pushed himself inside of his lover's ass one more time and came, his balls shriveling and dick pulsing. The feeling of John's warm spunk filling him up and leaking out made him finish with a squeak. "OH-OH-JOHN-FUCK ME-JOHN!" he cried out before finishing all over the couch, his back arching and penis throbbing while John still propelled inside of him a bit. He suddenly slid out and fell onto the couch, nearly missing and hitting the floor. "Fuck, Alex..." Alexander fell on top of him and sighed. "John...that was...fantastic..." Laurens wrapped his arms around Alexander and kissed his neck from behind. "Yeah...that was...incredible..." Hamilton turned around and cuddled up to John's side, John's left arm wrapped around his back and right hand under his own head. "Thank you..." Alex said quietly. "Thank _you,_ Alexander..." They lied there in silence while gently rubbing each other, John's hand rubbing Alex's back, Alex's hand thumbing circles on John's chest. Soon John heard a little snore and noticed Hamilton was asleep. He then passed out, holding his lover's naked body close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette and Mulligan and a piece of rope.

  Marquis de Lafayette was just arriving back to America. He had been gone with Thomas Jefferson, and the first thing they both saw when the ship was docked was both of their men waving happily in the crowd of people at the harbor. Jefferson ran off the boat and latched himself to James Madison, pressing many kisses to his face. Marquis took a leap off the boat bridge and looked at Hercules Mulligan. He hadn't seen him in 5 months. They barely had any time to letter each other. He saw the look on Mulligan's face. He was about to cry. "Mar-Marquis!" he screamed before running to the man. Lafayette stepped forward and held his arms out wide. Hercules jumped onto him and tackled him to the ground, holding him tight. Lafayette was so blessed to have this man in his life. He was so happy to have someone that cared for him that much. They couldn't letter, but they felt each other's hearts over the sea. Hercules looked Marquis in the eyes before roughly kissing him with an open mouth. Lafayette returned the compliment by pulling him closer by his neck and kissing him harder. "Fuck, Marquis..." Mulligan groaned quietly. "Let's go to my place?" Lafayette said as he lowered his eyelids at his lover. "Oh god, yes..."

  Two steps through the door and shirts were already off, tongues already dancing. Mulligan closed the door behind them and pushed Marquis against the wall violently before biting his neck. Lafayette whined out and scratched Hercules' back. Mulligan picked him up and carried him to the bedroom down the hall before dropping him on the bed and staring down at him. Marquis arched his own back and slid his hand down his own chest slowly. Mulligan groaned and jumped on top of him, pulling down his pants. "W-wait..." Lafayette managed to utter. "What?" "Just... kiss me first.? Take it slow.?" Hercules smiled before scooting back up and licking Marquis' jaw over and over. "Mm-Oh-goodness-" Lafayette moaned out as he lightly rolled his hips. Mulligan kissed his lips hard and practically ate his face. Lafayette has always loved the way Mulligan makes out, and really missed it. He fought Mulligan's lips back roughly and slipped his tongue into the frenzy. Hercules towered over Marquis as he snogged him violently and started taking off his pants. He didn't want to wait anymore. Once Lafayette was laying there naked, Mulligan got on his knees and looked down at his lover's semi-hard dick. "What do you want me to do to you?" he asked sensually. Marquis blushed and stared him in the eyes. "Erm...uh-T-Tie me up." he answered, unsure at first but reassured by the lust in Mulligan's face. Mulligan nodded and got off the bed, looking around for some kind of string. Lafayette stared and stroked his own penis lightly to keep it up. Finally Hercules appeared out of the bathroom with a long, red, silk ribbon. Hercules stepped to the side of the bed and tied Marquis' hands together above his head on the bed frame. Lafayette looked up at him and purred slyly. Hercules started sloppily biting and sucking on his chest and slowly nipping down while holding his thigh and arm tightly. Marquis winced and moaned out breathily. Mulligan reached his dick and pulled at his pubic hair with his teeth for a bit before he started rubbing his teeth on Marquis' erection. "Mnh-Herc-" the French-man mumbled. Mulligan suddenly swallowed his dick whole and squeezed his ass roughly. Marquis bucked his hips up and gasped at the work happening inside of his lover's mouth. Hercules sucked at it with his tongue and rubbed his teeth on it while quickly bobbing his head. Marquis moaned out loud over and over while arching his back, wishing he had his hands to scratch at Mulligan. Hercules raked his nails all over Lafayette's thighs and ass and managed to moan out on his cock. Marquis stretched his back and pulled on the ties. "Mo-More..." he moaned out needily as he rolled his hips and bent his knees. Hercules stopped and slid off, licking up the saliva. "More? You can't finish yet, we haven't reached the main course~" he said as he took his own pants off. "But first-" Mulligan sat on this face so he looked down at Marquis' erection and leaned forward. Lafayette reached his lips up a bit and slurped his cock into his mouth. "Ah- Marquis-" Hercules grunted in his usual deep, stern voice. Marquis teased at it, sucking it in and letting it bounce up again. Mulligan held Lafayette's chest and squeezed his nipples hard while Marquis licked at his balls and lightly nipped at them. "Oh-Jeez-" Hercules moaned/blushed. Marquis traced a trail from his nads to his asshole with his tongue and lightly shoved it inside. "oH-GoD-Laf-" Mulligan groaned out as he bucked his hips down on the other man's face. Marquis moaned and licked him all over his asshole and balls and the base of his cock like a dog. Mulligan felt the stimulus and rolled his hips again while grunting as he squeezed Lafayette's nipples roughly. Lafayette rolled his own hips and moaned out into the spies' ass. Mulligan groaned out and sat up before turning back over and scooting down. Lafayette looked at him and pulled again on the ties with a lustful glimmer in his eyes. Hercules grinned deviously before putting his hands under his ass and holding him up in the air. Lafayette looked at Mulligan's big, meaty dick and sweat with anticipation. They hadn't fucked since right before Marquis left, and they both missed the feel of each other greatly. They stared each other in the eyes for a second before Hercules leaned forward and lightly pushed himself in a little. Marquis gasped and relaxed before Hercules pushed more of himself inside and slapped his side roughly. "Ungh! Harder, Herc!" Marquis whined out as he bucked his hips up and took more of Mulligan into him. Hercules pushed the rest of himself in and slapped him again before thrusting into him hard. Lafayette leaned in direction of the motion and gasped out. "ah-yes-fuck" he moaned silently. Mulligan lightly groaned and thrusted again, making Lafayette gasp and moan more profanities silently. Hercules slapped his ass viciously and squeezed it. "Mmm, louder, Marquis..." he moaned out before thrusting again. " _Fuck_ me, Mulligan!" Marquis yelled out as Hercules slapped him and thrusted again, his thick french accent ringing through the house. Mulligan groaned at his lover's moans and propelled into him aggressively as he slapped and squeezed his ass and hips. "Hit me... hit me harder..." Lafayette mumbled out between gasps as Hercules squeezed his hips. Mulligan happily obliged and slapped his stomach harshly before running his nails down it as he moved his own hips faster. Marquis seethed at the pain of the slap and shuddered at the sharp feel of his nails. He whined out and grinded his ass back suddenly. "Ah-OhMyGod-there-yes-thERE, HERC, THERE, YES! YES!" He started to scream out as Hercules humped him right in the soft spot up his ass. "Mmmm, yes, Marquis," Mulligan moaned out as he thrusted harder and faster and wrapped his hands around his back. Lafayette groaned and swayed his hips back against Hercules' hips. "Harder.. Mulligan, harDER!" me whined out as he yanked on the ties that binded him. Mulligan maliciously fucked him, slapping and scratching and biting him everywhere. "Finish...finish for me, Marquis..." He moaned after he leaned forward and bit his neck hard and before he ripped the hair-tie from his head. "Mmpphh," Marquis mumbled as his hair fell around his head and encircled his jawline and cheekbones perfectly. "God-I love-your-hair-" Hercules groaned between thrusts. Marquis began to shake and his hips began to buck uncontrollably. "Yes-there,there,there,there,there,there,there,thERE!" He whined out before he came on both of their chests, unraveling at the feeling of his balls pulsing. Mulligan thrusted hard a couple more times and came into Lafayette's ass. "Ah--yes, Marquis," he grumbled out as he finished himself. 

  Hercules untied Marquis and they lied on the bed, catching their breaths and holding each other's naked bodies close to their own. "I...I love you, Marquis de Lafayette," Mulligan said quietly as he nuzzled Marquis close to the ear. Marquis froze and looked down at him with a ping of shame. "I-I love you too..." he practically mumbled. Mulligan had his arms around Lafayette's shoulders and his legs intertwined with the French-man's. They lied there a little longer, but right before Hercules fell asleep, Lafayette snuck out of his grasp and stood up. "Hey, it's getting late, stay in bed..." Mulligan whined to him. "I'm just gonna go lock up the house and warm up the tea, you can relax," Marquis said before he wiped the semen from his ass and put on some pants and walked out the room. Hercules put his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling after watching Marquis' ass sway out of the room. He wanted to marry that man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica receives a fine guest.  
> Sweet, meaningful sex.

  Angelica Schuyler had just lost her husband in a divorce and her children to adulthood. She sat in her own home, reading a book. Late at night, she heard a knock at the door. "Who could it be at this hour?" she groaned as she got off her bed and went to the front door across the house. "Yes?" she said groggily as she opened the door and peered at the visitor. Maria Reynolds looked up at the Schuyler sister and smiled. "Hi? Angelica.. Can I come in? It's lightly raining out here..." Schuyler looked at the woman, almost soaked in her scarlet dress. "Uh, sure," she said as she stepped out of the way. Maria walked in and stood in the living room, slightly shivering. "S-sorry I'm here so late. I have a reason to be here, but I had planned on leaving earlier than I did." Angelica nodded as she grabbed a towel out of the closet and tossed it to her. "You can sit down," Angelica smiled as she herself sat and patted the cushion next to her. Reynolds sat down and rubbed herself with the towel as she began to explain,"My...My husband left me... he abused me, and tricked me, manipulated and raped me, and I shouldn't miss him, but he made me feel like he was all I had. I know I did things with Hamilton that broke your sister's heart, but I have a confession to make." Angelica looked at the glimmer in the other woman's eyes and scooted closer to comfort her. "Yes, what, Maria?" she said sweetly as she placed her hand on the smaller female's hand that rested upon the couch. "I have always had an eye for you, Angelica Schuyler. I know you are loyal to your husband, but I figured since I'm all alone I had the chance to tell you..." Schuyler blushed and stared at the formerly wretched girl. Maria had to do it. She saw her once on the street and ever since then had had a heart for the Schuyler sister. She's so smart and confident, her hips sway like she owns the city she's in and she stands up for what she believes in. Angelica was so strong and brave, but Maria knew she'd never return the feelings. She just wanted her to know. Angelica, on the other hand, hadn't noticed the invisibility of the dress Maria wore, and when she did she blushed more. "Oh, my..." she said quietly. "What? Is this wrong of me? Terribly sorry, I-" Maria started before Angelica interrupted, "No, it's fine. It's...My husband left me just a while ago..." Maria looked at her and scooted closer to where their thighs touched. "What... does that mean?" Reynolds stated as she narrowed her head closer to the bigger woman. "I think... it means..." Angelica spoke slowly as her head fell closer as well. She was attracted to Maria's eyes like a magnet. Maria leaned closer and dropped her eyelids a bit when she felt Angelica's quick, cold breaths on her nose. "that we're..." Angelica whispered against Maria's lips. Before she finished her hazy sentence, Maria lightly pressed her lips to Angelica's. 

  Angelica took a second to absorb the situation before resting a light, nervous hand on Maria's shoulder and kissing her back. Maria pulled away a teeny bit and looked up at the Schuyler. She gazed at the bigger woman for approval, making sure she was comfortable. Angelica kissed Reynolds once lightly and looked down at her again, making sure that she was okay with being with a woman. The sparkle in Maria's eyes, the pop of her plump lips, her winged eyes, delicate hands, thick chest, it all was assuring Angelica overwhelmingly. She kissed the small woman harder then they had before and put both of her arms around Maria's shoulders. Maria leaned forward and put her own hands on Angelica's waist. Angelica paused to take the hair-tie out of her hair. Maria watched intently as Schuyler's long, dark, curly locks fell around her face and detailed her brown eyes and pointed chin. When they kissed again, Maria opened her mouth against Angelica's. Angelica held her shoulders again as they began actually making out, lips lightly dancing with each other. Maria blushed and tensed up every time she felt Angelica's light touch on her body. It felt electric when Angelica's hands slid down her shoulders and fell on her chest. Angelica hummed into the kiss gently. She wasn't sure what the hell she was doing anymore. What was this? Would they be judged? All she knew was that she had suddenly bloomed a powerful lust for the woman the second her eyes fell upon her standing in the rain. Her short-ish, curly hair, her hourglass hips, it was all so perfect to her. So sexy. She's never even had feelings for a woman before, let alone slept with one. She had always wondered what it felt like, surely not as good as a man, but still interesting enough. Maria opened her mouth wider and licked Angelica's bottom lip. The sister shuddered and scooted as close as possible onto Maria's lap to snog her harder before cupping her hands around her face. As they kissed and touched, Angelica opened her mouth and accidentally bit Maria's lip hard. Maria just chuckled into the kiss and licked the bite before moving her tongue forward into Angelica's mouth. Angelica hic-upped a bit before relaxing at the feeling and dancing her own tongue around the other. Their mouths locked and unlocked with each other as Maria leaned forward and layed Angelica on her back. Angelica moaned as she french-kissed the smaller woman. Maria pulled away and smiled at her before leaning back down and kissing her neck roughly. Angelica moaned again and put her hands on the back of the other woman's head. "M-Maria..?" she whispered. Maria stayed where she was, nuzzled the larger woman's neck, and replied, "Yeah?" quietly into her ear. "I... I've never been with a woman before... promise you'll be careful and that this isn't just another trick.." Maria pulled away and looked at Angelica as she caressed her cheek. "Yes. Yes, I promise, I will respect this. I swear that what I did to Hamilton was forced upon me by my husband. But this... this is forced upon me by my heart. I've needed you, I've fantasized about you, I've wanted your heart and your touch with me for so long..." Angelica held the hand that layed on her face and squeezed it as she flushed red. "Thank you... I'll be honest, I've never realized how appetizing you really are until you said something first.." Maria giggled as she grabbed the lace that tied Angelica's dress together across her chest and looked up at Angelica for approval. Angelica nodded lazily as her eyelids fell half-way and her mouth fell open. The top portion of her dress was tossed aside and her middle-aged breasts layed upon her chest. Maria gently touched Angelica's breasts, wrapping her hands around them and massaging them delicately as she thumbed her nipples. The sister groaned and rolled her hips up. Maria shifted herself between Angelica's legs and rolled her own hips down so she pressed against the other woman's core with her own. Angelica moaned and pulled at Maria's top portion. The smaller woman stopped to take off said clothing, revealing her perky breasts and hard nipples. Angelica slowly raised her hands and set them upon Maria's boobs before sitting up a little to kiss one. Reynolds moaned and set her hands on top of Angelica's to massage her own chest harder. Angelica's hips twitched as she squeezed and rolled Maria's boobs while sucking on her collar bone. Maria put her hands on Angelica's shoulders. "Can...we take this to a bed?" Angelica nodded before Reynolds stood up and she followed. She held her hands and led her across the house to the master bedroom. The second they stepped into the room, Maria almost harshly pushed the larger woman onto the bed and crawled up to the right of her, then wrapping an arm over her stomach and licking the side of her neck. The Schuyler sister shuddered and wrapped her arms around Maria's back. The smaller woman kissed her jawline and slowly moved down her neck and chest as she wrapped her other arm under her neck to hold her curly hair. Angelica rolled her hips and whined out a little, trying to hold her annoying sounds back. Reynolds slid her hand a little lower teasingly and said, as if reading her mind, "Hey, I love your sounds, don't hold back..." before she sucked on one of the older woman's breasts. Angelica breathed in sharply and lightly moaned out before grabbing Maria's wrist that lay on her stomach and pulling her hand down to the lining of her dress. "P-please..." she whispered in Reynold's ear as her head lay on her chest. Maria kissed her neck again and slithered her fingers under her dress, under her breeches, causing the sister to lift her hips up and gasp. She continued to breath quickly in her ear as Maria slowly ran the tips of her fingers up and down her already soaked slit. Angelica held her back with her nails and grinded her hips up again needily before Maria stuck her fingers between her lips to rub a little harder. Angelica gravelly groaned and held onto her shoulders from behind as her hips moved again. "You like that.?" Maria whispered before sucking on her collarbone roughly. "Y-yyes.." Angelica whispered back quietly as she felt tingles up her spine, making her back arch a bit. The younger woman placed the tips of her fingers on Angelica's clit and rubbed it in circles as she breathed in her ear. The Schuyler sister scratched her back up and down in attempts to hold onto it as her hips bucked. "more..." she breathed so quietly she was sure Maria didn't hear before whining in her ear. Maria continued to rub circles and hold her behind the neck with her arm as Angelica held her back and breathed and squeaked in her ear. Maria lifted her head to look at Angelica's face, to watch her moan, then looking down at her breasts, her stomach, her vagina, watching her hips move as her hand continued to move faster. Schuyler moaned out loudly and squeezed Maria back to her chest to hold her tight. "tease.." The older woman spoke ever so quietly before reaching down to Reynold's wrist and pushing her hand down, two middle fingers down right inside of her. "Yeah..." she squeaked out as her hand went back to her shoulder and the smaller woman thrusted her fingers in and out of her. "so needy..." Maria spoke silently. Angelica ignored her and continued to breath and occasionally moan against her lover's movements. Then she sat up a quick second to pull her skirt down and out of the way, spreading her legs wider now with the space provided. Reynolds immediately went back to work, thrusting her two middle fingers and wiggling the tips inside as her head layed upon Angelica's chest. "Mmph-fuck-" Maria groaned as she stopped for a second, her arm getting tired. Schuyler scratched her back harshly and squeezed her legs closed with Maria's hand in between. "Nnngh-" she garbled out desperately. Maria moved her arm again and Angelica's legs spread, now inserting her index finger alongside the other two and pushing in harder. "Ah-shit-" The Schuyler sister moaned out as her hips bucked up hard. Maria held her close with her arm still under her head and kissed her neck as she wiggled her fingers and pushed up inside of her quickly. Angelica just gasped over and over and shook violently at the Reynold's touch. Maria even moaned out at the scene. Angelica reached down and squeezed Maria's ass hard as she whispered out "Harder-" Maria did so and Angelica wailed out raspily. "Yeah... please, Ange..." the younger woman moaned out in her hear as she wiggled her three occupied fingers. Angelica shook her waist again and arched her back as she groaned. Maria shoved her hand up hard a couple more times before the bigger woman gasped and whined, "Yes, Maria!" and scratched her back, her rose throbbing and soaking Maria's hand. Maria sucked on her neck and thrusted her fingers slower to drag out the woman's moans. "Ma-Maria.." Angelica whispered as she thrusted around her fingers. Maria pulled her hand out and layed beside her as she caught her breath. She wiped her hand on her dress and looked at Angelica. "That was amazing... thank you..." Schuyler said. "Yeah? Wanna do me now?" Angelica looked at her body an gulped. "I-I-I don't think I would be good at it..." "C'mon, please? I'm already pretty close? If you don't I'll just touch myself in front of you and you'll want to anyway," Reynolds teased. Angelica blushed and choked at the thought. Then she suddenly rolled over onto Maria and kissed her neck while rubbing her hand over her vagina through her skirt. "Mmn-yes-" The younger woman moaned as Angelica sucked on her nipples and yanked off her skirt. "Angelica?" Angelica finished taking off her breeches and looked up at her. "Yes? Are you alright?" "I think I love you." Angelica froze and stared at her with a blush and smile. "You should move in with me here, Maria. I've never been with a woman before, but I've also never wanted to take care of someone more than I do now with you." Maria blushed and nodded, "Yes and yes  _please_." Angelica stuck her hand into Maria's lips and rubbed her up and down. "God, yeah," Maria moaned as her hips lifted up. Angelica slipped her index and middle finger inside and thrusted just as Maria did to her. "Your fingers... are so long.." Maria moaned and thrusted her hips again as she held into Angelica's back. Angelica smirked and shoved them up hard before wiggling them. "Fuck-there, Angie,  _there_." Schuyler continued her movements while Maria's hips bucked harder and harder each thrust. Maria whined out louder and louder until Angelica propelled her fingers harder."Ahhh-yeah-Angelica!" Maria groaned as she came and her hips pulsed. Angelica slid out and kissed Maria's neck roughly. Maria caught her breath and held Angelica close. "That was good for your first time, Ange," Maria said after a short time. Angelica looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you. And you're staying here for the night, yes?" Maria smiled and stroked her hair. "I can stay forever, if you'd like.." Angelica kissed her neck and held her close once again. "Please do..." she said as she pulled the covers over their naked bodies. Maria smiled and squeezed the Schuyler sister as she felt her pass out in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Washington feels dominant.

  Samuel Seabury turned the corner and quickly trotted down the hall. What did Washington even need him for? He hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't forget any pre-scheduled appointment. He wasn't even supposed to be here, he missed the ship that took him back to England after he delivered his message. The large oak door approached the tips of Seabury's shoes. He knocked on it and took a step back, adjusting his cuff links. George heard the familiar *knock knock knock-knock knock* and nearly grinned. "Come in! It's open!" he called out before he put his quill down and leaned back in his chair. The door opened and the tiny Brit took a step forward. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Washington?" George looked at him and chuckled. "Come in, Samuel. Please, call me George, you don't work for me." He said as he flicked his hand back, motioning Seabury's entrance. Samuel walked in and closed the door behind him. "Samuel, I hear you missed your ship," George said as Seabury sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. "That's a shame, especially since Hamilton is still in town. He's ready to rip you to shreds, I'm afraid." Sam sank in his chair. "But-but I didn't do anything, only what the King had asked; I was just following orders!" Washington leaned forward. "I know, I know, I won't let him touch you, Seabury-"   They both fell silent. The way he had said it put Sam in internal shock. Samuel looked up at George and noticed had taken off his black hat. Without the shadow of it masking his details, Samuel realized how fucking handsome Washington was and blushed. Even his bald head added attraction. George noticed his face and smiled. "That's not why I called you here though, Seabury." He said as he folded his hands on the desk. Samuel nodded and waited for him to continue. It took a while of awkward silence before the General finally croaked out. "Have you ever been with a man, Samuel?" he asked bluntly. Seabury's eyes went wide as dinner plates as he sank in his chair more and turned red hot in the face. "Jesus-Er-Uhm-Sir-I don't think that's-" "Answer the question, Seabury." Samuel sat up a little and sighed. "No. I've never been with anyone ever, George. Why is this of importance to you?" Washington leaned back dramatically and folded his arms before standing up and slowly strolling to the other side of the desk. Seabury swallowed the lump in his throat as George stepped behind him. Then he stood up quickly and turned around.

  "I-I should go, Mr. Washington, really, I was supposed to meet someone at the pub uptown and-" George held his arms and pressed him against the desk. "No, stay Samuel, please..." Washington said with a deviant tone. Sam attempted to free himself to no avail before staring at George with shame. George pressed himself against the British man and leaned down. "Would you like to be with a man, Samuel?" he said quietly as his forceful arm-grasping turned into sensual hand-holding. Seabury gulped again and squeezed the General's hands. They were strong and warm and held onto Sam's like the men were falling out of the sky. Samuel looked up at him and sweat. The look on Washington's face made him flush more. George leaned in closer to him and pressed against him harder. Seabury could slightly feel the General's penis brush against his thigh, and it made him squirm and lowly gasp. Washington perked up at the noise and did it again, now turning red himself at the look on Seabury's face. He could tell Samuel wanted him, badly, but knew he would never speak it out loud. He was too shy and inexperienced. Sam gasped again and gritted his teeth as he looked up at George and held his shoulders with both his hands. With his hands now freed from Sam's touch, George pushed his work off the desk and shoved the small man down on his back against it. Samuel gasped and shook nervously as George leaned down close to his ear. "Say it, Samuel." he said firmly. Seabury shook more and grasped at Georges coat, his breath hitching and gaining speed and becoming voice-y. He looked up into George's lustful eyes with his own shy ones. George leaned toward his ear again and nibbled lightly at the lobe. He took his meticulous time biting down slightly and moving down a little centimeter, nipping, licking, moving down a tiny bit more to his jawline, repeating down to the tip of the Brit's chin. Samuel just yanked his coat and delicately clawed and held in his tiny moans. He could feel Washington's now growing erection touch his thighs, poke his own smaller cock, and it was making him crumble. Seabury hadn't said a word the whole time until George squeezed his thigh as high as possible and commanded again, "Do you want this or not, Samuel? I will stop if you don't like it. I will stop if you don't  _show_ you like it." Samuel squirmed and rolled his hips up. "Yes...yy-yes, I w-want it..." Samuel whispered shakily, gaining a little confidence at Washington's touch. The General let go and rested his hand on the small man's hip, grinding against him harder now. Samuel squeezed his coat again and gently groaned and moved against George. George began to take off his own coat, the cravat around his neck, then his undershirt; all while standing still and looking down at Samuel, whom was panting and twitching his hips, already missing Georges heat between his own legs as his arms lay on the desk around his head. George bared his chest, whom's toned pecks and hairy nature made the brit gasp, and then got to work on Samuel. He reached for his coat before Samuel tried to stop him. "M-Mr. Wash- George, George this isn't right, s-stop..." George leaned down to him and spoke gently, "What isn't right? Me fucking you? Me wanting you to squeal my name like a pig? You wanting to feel my big dick inside you?" Samuel shuddered and arched his back at the thought. "P-please..." "Please what? You already consented and I've already began, I'm not stopping now. I gave you a chance.." George grumbled in his ear before reaching for his coat, suddenly ripping the whole thing off of him, broken buttons flying. Seabury moaned and squeezed the edge of the desk. "Jesus, George..." he whined quietly as his hips lifted up and dropped a bit. He will have to live without it and explain it's disappearance to the king. Washington tore the cravat, hurting the Brit's neck a bit, and yanked his undershirt off as well to reveal his scrawny, hairless chest. "This is adorable." George mumbled a bit. Seabury blushed as the cold air hit his nipples and George smiled down at him. He was a man of faith, knowing that sex before marriage and sex with the same gender were both sins. He would forever be bound to hell after this. But General Washington's body, dear God, he was so fucking attractive. And he came onto Sam first, so maybe it wasn't as bad of an offence to the heavens. But Samuel needed to feel him, he was tired of never getting anything from anyone because he 'can't'. Fuck that. He didn't imagine his first time to be with a man, let alone knew he had any attraction to men until he met Washington. Was this feeling that he was experiencing now the same feeling he felt long ago, when his eyes first lied upon George? The feeling of lust toward a powerful, buff man? Samuel felt a wetness overwhelming his nipple and lowly groaned out. He opened his eyes to find George sucking and licking his right nipple, teasing the other with his hand. "Augh-" Samuel moaned as he threw his head back and his left hand went to hold Washington's head, the other holding his back. George dropped his head a little lower and roughly sucked on Seabury's rib cage, tickling him a little but making him quietly groan. Lower and lower Washington went, leaving hickies and bruises all over Samuel's abdomen, more and more the Brit lifted and dropped his hips and groaned little approvals and prayers. Soon enough George was biting at the sensitive skin right above Samuel's pant line. The sensations Seabury was experiencing were nearly inexplicable. He felt warmth between his legs and his dick getting hard and sensitive to every little brush against it and his back bursting with pleasure at each little touch and his heart bursting out of his chest in excitement and fear at the same time. He'd never even masturbated before, poor virgin soul. George undid his belt and unbuttoned his slacks and bit down at the newly exposed body through his briefs. Samuel's hips bucked again and he practically growled. George perked at the sound. "You like that? Getting bit like you're a weak little elk? And I'm the big, strong lion." George hissed before sliding his pants down his legs and tossing them aside along with his shoes. Samuel felt like a little baby, being spread almost naked, lanky, and white-haired across a desk while George was this massed, hairy gorilla-man towering over him. Not in an offensive way, the General was hot as fuck like this, hairy and beefy. Samuel started to sweat a lot and whine when George began taking off his own pants. "Jeez...George.." Seabury gasped a little when he noticed the intensity of George's boner in his tight briefs as the slacks dropped and he stepped out of them. "Shit... I can't handle this..." the small man breathed as his hips gravitated toward George's. "Yes you will." Washington growled before biting at Samuel's ginger pubic hair just peaking out from his underpants. "Ah! Ow, Ah!" Sam winced and moaned at the same time at the teeth grinding against his sensitive flesh. George enjoyed those pained sounds, that's what he liked to hear. Samuel started to visibly shake as George removed the smaller mans underwear, exposing his (at least 4 1/2 in.) erection. George admired it and mumbled a familiar phrase so quiet Sam probably didn't hear. "This is so cute." Samuel was practically vibrating as he lied there, watching George tease around his dick. The General would lick his thigh right up to his waist, nip his pubic hair, thumb circles right at his v-line, gently run his nails down his sides. All Sam could do was gasp and twitch and shake and watch. George wouldn't even touch his dick at all, taking his own pleasure in watching Seabury squirm at his touch. Samuel whined and dropped his jaw when George gently stroked his balls, soon fondling them in his hand and watching Samuel's exsasperated face. "Dear God..." Samuel gasped and rested his left arm across his forhead. His legs were uncontrollably twitching and he was unknowingly drooling down his cheek. George made him look like a little slut. Which was his intention. Washington leaned down and licked his ballsack. "F-fuck...just-" Washington licked them again and looked up at Samuel. "Watch your mouth." He demanded bluntly before roughly biting and sucking on his hip. Leaving a big, ugly, purple hickey. Seabury sweat and jolted, his boner throbbing. He could've came just from the General's touch if he had allowed him. This feeling he couldn't have ever fathomed in his life. He gasped again when George began to lick the base of his dick and shuddered, "F-fuck ME already-y..!" George looked at him sternly. "I said watch your language," he hissed before slapping his stomach. "Nnnnm-" Samuel held in a moan/wince. Washington licked the spot on Sam's stomach where he slapped him a couple times, eliciting more whines from Samuel. Then the large man started to slide his own garments down to the floor and revealed his giant pulsing cock to Seabury. The brit gasped and moaned and twitched violently. George wrapped his hand around his dick and jacked it, getting it wet before aligning himself. "Does it hurt..?" Samuel asked quietly as he turned his embarrassed face away. George grunted and put Samuel's feet on his shoulders before he slid two wet fingers into his ass. "Augh-Oh-Ahh-Ah-Yeah-" Samuel grunted as they dove deeper. Then they suddenly began sliding out, an awfully awkward sensation. George aligned his dick again and without hesitation shoved his tip in. Seabury shuddered and gasped, attempting to hold the table and intstead scratching it. "Don't fuck up my desk, Sam-" Washington groaned before suddenly slamming all of himself inside of the smaller man. "ohmYGOD GEORGE!" Samuel yelped out before holding his face his his hands. George slowly slid himself out all the way and violently propelled all of himself inside again, growling out loudly as he held Sam's hips tight. Seabury screamed out in joy in his hands, "JESUS YES-MMN-GEORGE-" before coming all over them both. His mind went afuzz and his heart felt like firecrackers in a frenzy of pleasure and immeasurable amounts of euphoria. It took Georges later reaction of finishing inside of his asshole and moaning out gravelly to really get his attention back to full focus. "George...Yeah..." he moaned in reaction.

 George pulled himself out and fetched a towel, tossing it to Samuel. Sam sat up on the desk and wiped the cum off of his chest and all over his ass. Washington cleaned himself too before opening another closet, revealing identical coats and shirts to the ones he ripped from Samuel's body. "So...Uhm, what does this mean-" "Nothing. I just like casual sex. Are you okay with that?" The General interrupted before tossing the clothing to the Brit. "I... don't actually think so..." Samuel responded honestly. He'd always wanted relationships with people, not just sex. "Okay then. I won't call you again." George said before putting on his own clothes. Samuel picked up his pants and put them on before heading to the door. "Thank you, sir," he mumbled before walking out and shutting it behind him. George dressed himself and headed home to Martha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky Jamads  
> don't ask where the story is going there really isn't much of one

  "Fucking immigrant," Thomas Jefferson growled with unbearable anger glistening in his eyes as he and James Madison quickly stomped down the hallway. "Shh, Thomas, don't let them hear you." Madison consoled sternly. Jefferson turned into his office and threw himself into the chair, James at his side in the extra chair. The door accidentally slammed behind them. "How the fuck did Hamilton get through to President Washington with that shit? That was the stupidest fucking endorsement plan I have ever heard!" Thomas hissed as he held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. James squeezed his shoulders and leaned in close to him. "He's a fucking runt. He has some secret ties to the President, it's so obvious. We have to take him down, Thomas." Jefferson looked at the shorter man and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you propose?" 

  Three days later, Alexander Hamilton was on his way to James Madison's house. He had no clue why, something about a business proposal, he seemed to remember as he approached the front door. A simple knock coaxed the short Virginian to stomp down the stairs and open the door in seconds. "Alexander! How are you, good Sir?" Madison bellowed as he allowed Hamilton inside. "Good, Great, James, and you?-" Alexander almost choked when he saw Thomas Jefferson sitting on the couch, reading the paper. "What the fuck is this..." he said as he looked back at Madison. "Shh." he hissed before suddenly pushing Alexander to the floor. "Not even a civil warning? We're just going to fight fist-to-fist two-on-one like that?" Hamilton growled as Jefferson walked to James' side. "We didn't invite you here to fight, at least you won't.." Thomas grumbled before smirking and rubbing his hands together. "Oh lord..." Alexander said before quickly jumping up and running away. Not quick enough, because Madison immediately hopped over and threw Hamilton back where he was by the back of his shirt. "Why...?" Alexander almost whined, before realizing he can't look like a pussy. (Not that he didn't already.) "You're a little pest. A flick of a flaw in all my plans. You have some obvious illegal ties with the Government, President, and we are going to teach you a lesson and make you admit it.." Thomas graveled before grabbing Alex's coat sleeves and vigorously pulling him up on his feet. Alexander held his coat sleeves back and they stood angrily staring at and holding each other. Suddenly Jefferson escaped his grasp and chucked Hamilton's coat across the room. "Hey- that's-" Alexander whined before his cravat was ripped off, followed by the buttons flying from his shirt and new skin being exposed. The whole time Alexander squirmed to get away, but at this point Madison was holding a chunk of his hair in his fist to keep him from moving. Hamilton shivered at the breeze that touched his bare chest and inexplicably hard nipples before angrily kicking a foot in the air. Thomas grabbed his ankle before it made contact with his stomach and threw the shoe and sock off of it, then dropping it back down for Hamilton to place back on the ground. "What did I say about no fighting..?" He growled in his ear before punching him in the gut. Alex groaned and held it as his face winced. "But... you can punch me?" he breathed as James yanked his hair back. "Don't fucking speak unless you have something nice to say," James barked. Alexander groaned a little and stood crookedly (for Madison was still holding his hair and much shorter than him), bewildered by what was going on. Thomas grabbed his shoulder and leaned forward, biting his neck. Hamilton winced/whined at the touch and again attempted to free himself. James smirked at the noise before grabbing his ass. "Fucking-" Alexander snarled before Thomas nodded at James and James let go of him by shoving him forward. 

 Alexander turned to face the two men, slightly hairy chest bared and hickey red on his neck. "You guys are disgusting..." he said lowly as he balled his fists. Jefferson chuckled and took off his own thick coat, Madison following suit. Hamilton started to turn away again before Thomas hissed, "Stay right where you fucking are, Hamilton." Alexander glared at him and held his own arms awkwardly. Thomas took off his cravat graciously as he sneered, "You'll let that child Laurens fiddle you, so we want to show you how a  _real_ man fucks his little boys.." Alexander shivered and turned hot. "Laurens...l-leave John out of this..." James grumbled, "No." Jefferson leaned forward and snagged Hamilton by his pocket, yanking him close and unbuckling his belt. "I don't-Hey-stOP-" Alex complained, wiggling away from the men undressing him. "Stay... _still_..." James growled as he flung the belt across the room. Thomas unbuttoned Hamilton's pants and pulled them down, Alex tripping and falling on his back in the process. Madison jumped to sit on his chest and keep him still as his knickers were tossed across the room by Jefferson. "Oh- _god_ -" Hamilton bleated as he felt Thomas Jefferson's fingers crawl under his briefs and slide them down his legs. Thomas fucking Jefferson. Just got him, Alexander Hamilton, naked and dick yet still limp. James had pinned his hands to the ground and kept him from doing much moving. But he still had his legs, and he kicked one at Thomas in protest. His heel clocked him right in the nose, him hissing out in pain. " _Augh-You fucking-_ _"_ Jefferson thundered before holding both his now hyper legs down to the ground. "Stop fucking objecting, Alexander. Just give us the information and we won't have to do this to you..." James said after leaning close to his face. "What-what information??" Alexander cried dryly. "Why does Washington always have his eye on you? Why do you always get your way with him? Are you fucking him too? Hell, we can make this a regular thing if he can-" Thomas grunted as he began unbuckling his own pants. "I-I dunno! He-he just likes me I guess?? Please, I don't understand-" he whined again, attempting to wriggle free. As James started getting off of his chest, he reached into his own pocket and pulled out a pipe and flint. He lit it, took a hit, blew it in Alex's face, and handed it to Jefferson, who's pants were just unbuckled and unbuttoned. Hamilton coughed and snorted, "Of course you two are on fucking hemp..." Thomas took a long, condescending hit before blowing out a thick cloud and giving a little cough. "Yep.. This is the good shit... none for you until you tell us why you're so agreed upon. Why can I never get an idea through to Washington but you get the world?" Alexander chuckled a little at that. "Because you never have your own motherfucking plans, you just hate mine.." Jefferson punched him in the stomach again with less force than before. "Watch your mouth, sir! We can do this harshly or orderly.." Madison got around behind his head and began undoing his own pants. "Ooh- fuck..." Ham groaned lowly. "Get on your knees." Thomas demanded. "Fuck...fuck..." Hamilton repeated in whispers as he slowly rolled himself over on his hands and knees. Jefferson admired his asshole as Madison began adjusting his briefs down to whip his cock out. Once done, he grabbed Alex's hair again and looked at down at him. Hamilton looked at his giant erection and back up at him with eyes of distrust, complaint, pleading. Suddenly, James shoved his dick into his mouth and started thrusting into the back of his throat. "You better have no gag reflex-" he grunted before moaning. Hamilton helplessly sat there and allowed them to do what ever they wanted. Thomas had done the same, never taking off his clothes, just adjusting his briefs and whipping out his even bigger cock, not that Alexander could see. "You're about to feel how real men fuck~" Jefferson growled. Alexander just whined on Madison's dick with disapproval. Jefferson rubbed some lube on his erection and held Alex before shoving himself inside. Hamilton let out a long groan that sounded like pleasure. "Yeah, I'll fucking bet you like it you whore.. You used to fuck women, what happened to that? To Maria? and Eliza? And Angelica?" Thomas sneered. "Mmmph-" Alexander grumbled on Madison's dick. "Fuck- Do something, Hamilton," Madison barked as he shoved himself deeper. Hamilton held back a gag and started swirling his tongue around his dick reluctantly. Tears welled in his eyes and spit foamed from the corners of his mouth as he worked with James and Thomas worked with him. " _God-_ yeah-I bet you  _love_ this-" Jefferson moaned with his thrusts. "Mm-Mmn," Hamilton cried in disgust on James' dick as it slid in and out of his throat. Jefferson thrusted harder and Alex moaned out. "Do-do that again..." Madison grunted, to both of the other men. Thomas thrusted again and Alex moaned again, coaxing a groan from Madison. They all sat in a reluctant sweaty pile thrusting into both ends of Hamilton. Thomas squeezed his hips hard and drove himself balls deep inside of the small immigrant. Alexander sobbed out in pain around James and closed his eyes as tears ran out of them and down his cheeks. "You're...a little bitch..." Madison grunted with thrusts. Alexander continued to cry while sucking on James' dick as Thomas wrecked him. He really did have a long, thick cock that was practically ripping him open. And Hamilton literally was crying, pleading for them to stop with whines and groans. James suddenly started to propel roughly into his mouth, choking him. "Yeah-Yeah- _Fucking-_ Shit-" he mumbled before he shot a load right down Hamilton's throat. He held it there as his orgasm froze his body for a second before pulling out and sitting on the floor against the couch a couple feet away. Alex threw up all over the floor under his body as he was still being fucked from behind. "You're... fucking disgusting..." Jefferson hissed as his hips rolled sloppily into Hamilton. "Just speak. Tell us what your advantage is."James growled. Alexander cried out, "I don't know what you're talking about! Please!" "You're pathetic... you  _like_ this..." Thomas grumbled before thrusting faster. Hamilton just whined in response and attempted to not fall in his own vomit. James just watched and dressed himself. "Augh- _Fuck_ - _Yeah_ -" Thomas roared as his climax tipped and he came into Alexander.

The immigrant shivered and held back a sob while Jefferson cleaned himself and got dressed as well. "I... I can't believe you just..." he stammered as he sat on the floor. Jefferson stood straight as he handed Hamilton his clothes in a crumpled handful. "Get dressed and get out." he said bluntly with a dark tone. Alexander began to do so. As he stood slowly and buttoned his pants he said, "So what the fuck was the point of this then? You're just into me?" Jefferson looked back at him hastily and snarled. "Watch yourself. I want to know what your secret is. Your new secret. You didn't talk, so I'll have to catch you again sometime." Alexander picked up his coat and quickly started out the door. "Leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled as he decked out the door and down the street, wiping his face in the process. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip Hamilton has his partner spend the night.  
> Teens romantically loosing virginity.

  Philip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr had been dating almost two months now, despite both of their father's wishes. "She's no good, the daughter of a dull man with no integrity." "Seriously, him, the son of a bastard secretary?" They'd both heard it all. But they didn't care, and now, the young lady took a carriage to his house on a chilled Sunday dusk. His house approached quickly, and she payed the escort before walking to his door. She simply knocked before letting herself in. 

"Is that you, Teddy?" His smiley freckled face peeked around the corner at the top of the stairs as he called. "Yeess," Theo replied sweetly, heading up to him. Her large purple dress swayed gracefully as she held it to walk up the steps. Philip stepped down and hugged her tight. "You look wonderful, my lady," he purred before backing up and bending to kiss her hand. Theodosia laughed a little and held onto his hand as he led her into his room. "So quickly..?" She smiled shyly. Philip blushed and stopped. "S-Sorry, I mean... I thought..." he said nervously. "No, yeah, of course, but..." Philip nodded and slowed down, taking her to the close-by bench to sit. "So. How was your day?" the boy asked, looking over at her and half-smiling goofily. Theodosia giggled and bit her lip a little, smirking at Philip. "It was fine.." she said, kicking her feet a bit. "How was yours?" Philip replied, "Mine was okay.." They sat and looked at each other awkwardly. Theodosia moved her hand toward him and Philip took it gently, scooting a little closer to her.

"Philip?" the dark girl spoke softly. "Yes, Teddy?" said Philip. "Do you want to take me to your room now?" she replied. Philip smiled and chuckled a little before picking her up cradle-style, coaxing a hearty laugh out of them both as Teddy wrapped her hands around his neck. He carried her down the hall and into his room, tossing her on the bed. Theodosia laughed some more as he crawled on top of her. Philip looked her in her eyes and intertwined one of his hands with hers on the bed. "And... you're sure you want this...? That... you're ready...?" He asked cautiously. They had talked about it their previous meeting and planned this date. "Yes... Yes, Philip, I want this, I'm ready.." Theo shyed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And you're ready too.?" Philip nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek. He chuckled as she slipped her thumb under his coat and began taking it off, blushing at him. "You...you're beautiful..." he spoke into her ear bashfully. Theo took his coat off of his arms and tossed it to the floor before placing both of her hands on his cheeks. "You're very handsome..." she replied quietly, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs. Philip leaned down closer and lowered his eyelids before very briefly and gently placing his lips on Teddy's for the first time. Then he looked down at her again, both of them a little star-struck. Theodosia pulled him closer again and kissed him a little fuller, moaning into his mouth a bit. Philip slid both of his hands under her back and kept her close as they held their kiss. Theo pulled away a second and looked into his eyes before her hand went to remove his cravat. He kissed her mouth openly as he helped and threw it at the ground. Teddy opened hers over his and made out with him. Philip gently grinded his hips down against hers. Theo felt it and let out a sharp breath. "Mmmm.." Hamilton moaned into her mouth, his fingers travelling to the ties at the neck of her dress. Theodosia gasped and put her hands on his shirt, simply holding the collar to tease. Philip kissed her neck as he pulled the ribbon from the top and tossed the piece to the ground. Theo quietly moaned as the air hit her breasts. Her lover pressed his chest against them as he grinded on her again, eliciting a harder breath from Burr. Philip kissed lower on her collarbone and softly sucked on her skin as one of his hands gripped her rib cage right under her chest. "Mmm.. Philip..." Theodosia lowly groaned, a hand going to his hair. Philip shivered at his name being moaned and carefully cupped the underside of her boob, holding it gently as he sucked lower and harder on her chest. Theo breathily whined and closed her eyes tight, feeling his hands and mouth do as they please with her breasts. Her nipples went hard as he licked one of them rhythmically, teasing the other between two fingers. Theodosia pulled his hair lightly and mumbled a little, her other hand reaching his tunic to unbutton the top. Philip held some skin on her boob between his teeth as she made her merry way down his top. Philip pulled away to help before Theo leaned forward to nip at his newly exposed skin, her lips travelling loosely around his chest. "Mmnh-Teddy-" Philip groaned quietly, her hands finishing his shirt and lips kissing his pecks. He tossed it to the ground and put his hands on her face to kiss her almost roughly, both of them sitting up a little so he was sitting in her lap. Their lips danced before Philip introduced his tongue to her mouth. She carefully swirled her tongue around his and traded mouths as they both made little squeaks and moans. Philip kissed her harder and pinned her down to the bed again, his hands curling in her wavy black hair as he grinded his now nearly full erection against her core. Theodosia moaned out loudly before suddenly shutting her mouth and groaning behind her teeth. Philip grunted blissfully before he let his lips travel down her chest, kissing each of her boobs delicately as he held them, then lower to her skirt. She bit her lip and very lightly whined, Philip looking up at her and smirking as he hooked his fingers into the fabric. He bit his own lip as he slid the half dress over her fragile waist, down her legs, and tossed it off to the floor. Burr sighed as her pantyhose her exposed and Philip took them off, too. He gasped and took his eyes back at her beautiful, naked expanse.

  "Ph-Philip...?" she said shyly, glancing her face away embarrassed and nervous. Philip looked at her and grinned wide. "You're so goddamn perfect..." he whispered, a hand falling on her breast and slowly riding lower. Theodosia smiled and laughed a little, her hips bucking and aching for touch. Hamilton kept close eye on her facial expression as his hand glided past her belly button, lower, at her waist, lower, until his fingers gently dipped into her soaked slit. "Ah-Phil-" she moaned as two digits rubbed slow circles on her clit. Philip watched her gorgeously contort as his hand stroked her pleasure center. Theodosia moaned again and closed her eyes, holding the sheets in her fists. Philip smiled and leaned forward to kiss her collarbone roughly as he shifted his two fingers inside her. "Ow-Philip-Aow-" Theo whined at being stretched. Philip immediately drew back and leaned away. "What, are you okay, what did I.?" he asked cautiously, wanting to be sure everything is perfect for her. "It's.. just.... slower..? Start.. smaller..?" 

  Philip nodded nervously and got closer, rubbing her core gently again. Theodosia moaned and held his other hand thoughtfully. Philip intertwined their fingers and layed their hands on the bed as he stroked rough circles on her puss. "Mmnh- Yeah, Philip-" Theo whined, squeezing his hand and bucking her hips. She could see his boner obviously peaking through his pants and groaned, feeling a finger slide inside of her. "AAh-" she moaned out, her hands reaching to squeeze the sheets and legs lifting her hips in the air. "That..feel good?" Hamilton asked, taking his finger half out and thrusting back in. Teddy bucked her hips and moaned again. "Y-Yes.." she whined wobbly. Philip thrusted again a little harder, followed by a harder whine from Theodosia. He continued a pace of out and in a little faster and harder. Theodosia was lost in frenzies of moans, sharp gasps, and whines of Philip's name. She'd never even imagine this intense of a pleasure. It grew as Philip slowly added a second and soon a third finger, causing Theo to moan louder at each touch. "Oh, yeah..." she groaned, squeezing one of her own breasts as Philip thrusted his three fingers into her roughly. He moved her hand and sucked on her nipple as he thrusted more. Theo gasped and froze her arm in the air as she graveled out. Philip felt her throb and slowed down, soon taking his hand out of her. "Mmn-" Theodosia mumbled as she felt his presence disappear after being so close. Philip watched her face as he began slowly unbuckling his belt. 

  Theodosia nodded reassuringly and leaned forward to held him out, tossing the belt to the side as he unbuttoned his pants. "God, I need you, Teddy," Philip groaned as he began sliding them over his ass with one hand and held her cheek with the other. "I want you so bad," she groaned back as she helped the breeches to his knees. Philip quickly rolled over to toss his pants to the floor and turned back to Theodosia, his dick nearly swinging out of his briefs. "Oh my god, Philip..." Theo moaned quietly as he crawled closer to her, grinding down on her roughly. He bit down on her neck a little and grinded again, his dick so so close to entry. " _Fuck_ -Philip-Pleaaaase-" She groaned before she froze and put a hand over her mouth, nervously staring up at him. Philip chuckled and put his hand on hers, moving it away from her face. "This is a safe place... I want you to feel good, you can say what you like and do what you like... This is our night..." He said softly, cupping her cheek. Theodosia nodded and held the hand on her cheek, looking up at him and smiling. Philip kissed her passionately as he grinded down on her one more time, eliciting another hearty moan from her. He kept their lips and tongues locked as he slipped off his briefs, Theodosia smiling into their kiss. She arched her back against the bed as Philip got into position above her, shuddering nervously. Philip shook nervously too, placing a finger under her chin so she'd look up at him. "You're okay.?" She nodded and smiled weakly. "Make sure you say something if you need anything at all, okay?" Theodosia nodded again and held him closer, feeling him brush against her. "Ah-" she breathed a little. Philip smiled and groaned, slowly stroking himself. Theo blinked and bit her lip, watching his every move. She sat up and kissed him, putting her hands on his. He moved his hands and gasped as she gripped his cock firmly and stroked agonizingly. "Hnnn-Ted-Yes-" He grunted as her hands pumped him rhythmically, pre slowly pooling out the tip. Theo spread the liquid around him and lubed him up, Philip gasping and bucking uncontrollably already. She smiled and layed back down, Philip crawling on top of her again. He propped himself on his elbow and looked at his lover, using his other hand to guide himself into her. He slowly pressed the tip against her and used his hips to help push him inside. Theodosia pulled his hair and cried out, "S-s-s-slow!-Ahhw-Ow!" Philip popped his eyes at her and stayed steady where he was, too scared to move. "Sh-shit, sorry... I-it's better now, just... be extra careful.?" Philip kept his eyes close on her face as he very gently pushed more of himself inside. She calmly whined and spread her legs a little wider. Philip leaned down and sucked, nipped, and kissed on her neck, chest, and breasts sloppily as he carefully put more and more of himself into Theodosia. Theo was a grunting, moaning mess by the time he had gone balls deep an began groaning himself. "You... you ready..?" he breathed, pulling out a little. Theodosia whispered back, "P-pleaase.." Philip thrusted back into her, causing them both to moan out loud in unison. They smiled and laughed a little as he thrusted again. He kept a slow cautious pace and kissed her lips hungrily as her hips bucked and her hands groped his arms on the sides of her. "Ohhh, mygod, it feels soo good.." Theo whined, bucking her hips up in time with his. Philip nodded and fucked her gently. The room filled with patterned slaps and synchronized moans and grunts. Philip had thought he heard something downstairs at some point, but didn't pay mind when his duty called. "H...Har-harder!" Theo moaned, gripping his back before closing her lips and holding another groan. Philip smiled at her and kissed her lips, biting the bottom one and pulling. "Moan...moan for me, don't hold back..." Philip grunted and thrusted harder, shuddering as he did so. ". _f.f.f.fUck!_ yES, Philip!" she nearly screamed, arching her back and scratching his skin. Philip moaned out loudly into the crook of her neck, thrusting at a faster pace. Suddenly they both sternly paused as a knock came to Philip's door. "Uh...kiddo? Could you, uhh. Keep it down a bit.? I had a rough day." Alexander's voice sounded cold through the door. He sniffed like he had been crying. Philip looked down at Theodosia and popped his eyes surprisedly. "Yeah...S-sorry, Dad..." the young Hamilton said, biting his lip and cringing. He stayed silent until the footsteps walking downstairs disappeared and another door opened and closed. Theodosia cracked out in laughter. "That-That was awk-awkward--ohmygOD-" she cackled. Philip had broken out as well, laughing as he blushed and closed his eyes. "J-Jesus..." he chuckled. They both died down and stared up at each other. Philip smoothly began to pump into her again. Teddy didn't mind the transition, biting down on his chest and moaning into his skin. Philip moaned back and wrapped his arms under her to hold her closer as he thrusted a little harder than before. Theodosia squealed into his chest and scratched his back again, her legs reaching up around his waist to hold him close. They kept their steady pace and became entranced in the roll of their bodies against each other. Theodosia sucked on his neck roughly as she continued to muffle her whines and moans with his flesh. "Aah..Teddy..yes..." Philip moaned as he snapped his hips up against hers. Theo bucked back against him and bounced up and down against the bed at his touch, moaning as loud as possible without being _loud_. Philip grunted and squeezed her ass with one of his hands. Theodosia laughed and groaned again, then kissing his neck. Philip smiled against her cheek and moaned gently into her ear. Theo suddenly gasped and drove his dick deep inside her with her legs. "Mo-More!" Philip grumbled and shuddered, slightly gurgling as he pumped roughly inside of her and held her close by her head. "Fuuck, yes.." Theodosia groaned out, pulling his hair. Philip grinded up into her hard as he thrusted, moaning hoarsely and loud as he felt the friction between them. Philip and Theodosia both moaned and bucked in unison, making out with each other passionately. 

  Theodosia broke their kiss to whine out loud, "Ahhh-Philip! I-I feel iit!" Philip laughed and moaned, thrusting into her violently and squeezing his eyes shut. The bed creaked relentlessly at the toss of their bodies. Philip grunted gruffly and drooled on her a little as he kept his vigorous pace. Theodosia started gasping and wheezing louder and louder, scratching his back harshly and squeezing him closer with her legs. Philip moaned loud between her breasts as he propelled as hard, fast, and deep as he could into her. She still wheezed approvals louder as he worked a major sweat and sore throat. "Mmnn-Yes-YeS-YEs-Phil-ip!!" Theo yelled before kissing his neck and screaming into his flesh as she came. Her cunt throbbed and gushed as she tightened around him and he rode out her high, gasping and moaning louder. "God, Teddy, you're so beautiful when you come.." he groaned, thrusting into her still. Theodosia smiled and breathed as she rolled her hips along with his, trying to help him reach his release. Philip cupped her head behind the ear as he bit his lip and moaned, thrusting as much as his tired body could bare. "Yeah, Teddy, you feel so-so-" he gasped. Theo squeezed his shoulders. "D-don't-" she warned right before he quickly pulled out and came all over her chest, speaking too soon. "AAah-Ah-Shit- _Teddyyy_.." he gravelled out, his hips and legs twitching as he finished and fell next to her. They both lied there and panted for a second, catching their breaths and drying off. Theo adjusted her hand and it accidentally bumped into Philips, who took it gently and intertwined their fingers. She rolled over and gazed upon him, messy haired and crooked smile. She scooted closer to him and snuggled into his chest, sighing happily. "That was the most intense thing I've ever experienced.." Teddy smiled. Philip wiped the sperm off her chest. "Same here... you're amazing..." He placed his hand around her back and held her. "I...I love you, Theodosia Burr. You're my one and only, and absolutely nothing will change that." He said, kissing her forehead. Teddy looked up at him widely, her eyes sparkling vividly. "I love you... So, so much, Philip Hamilton..You'll always have my heart.." "And yours only." he added, grinning at her with such tenderness and care. Theo layed into his neck again and kept her hands on his chest. Philip wrapped her in warmth and kissed her nose, indulging in the feeling of her breathing in his arms. Soon he heard a little snore escape her just as he dozed off. "I..love you..." he whispered as they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens checks in on his lover.  
> (sorry, no real smut this chapter! Moving the story along :3 )

 John Laurens ran to Alexander's house and opened the door, letting himself in. "Alex? Hamilton, my dear, I'm here!" John had received an anonymous telegraph that sounded very rushed and despaired. He wanted to make sure Alexander was alright. "I-in here, John," Alex said from his bedroom down the hall. John rushed in and looked at Alex. "Hamilton, are you okay? I got a telegraph and-- Oh my god.." He realized how old and tired he looked. His eyes and flesh were pink and he had marks all over his neck. He sat next to him and hugged him caringly. "What... what the fuck happened to you?" he asked sternly.

  Alexander pulled away and put a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes with sadness. "I... can't even say..." he said hoarsely. John tilted his head to look all over his neck. "Who... who did this, Alexander?..Who beat you like this?" Alex released a stressed chuckle and rolled his eyes. "What? Why the fuck are you laughing, this isn't okay!" Alexander shook his head and looked at the ground. "It-It's not... I just...  _Fuck_..." Hamilton mumbled, glancing away from John's steady gaze. Laurens put a hand on his back and shifted to meet Alex's eyes. "If you don't tell me... I can't help you..." 

  Alex turned to him and snapped. "You _can't_ help anyway! _Nobody_ can help! It's not something you can help, John! I just have to _deal_ with it!" He threw his hands in the air and choked back a sob, turning away to squeeze his eyes and make the tears go away. John had stood and stepped away by the time he was done yelling at him. "A-Alex..." he said quietly, wanting to reach forward before seeing the look in Hamilton's eyes. Alexander sat there silently, his gaze distant as he stared at the wall and breathed. John felt his eyes burn with tears and balled his fists. "Fine! I just want to help you! I don't know what the hell happened to you, but, fuck it. I don't care anyway!" He wailed before running out of his house. Alex watched him leave and stared in his direction blankly long after. "J-John..." he said quietly, tears falling down his face. As he stood up to collect his rag on the table, he saw someone pass by his door.

 "Oh, h-hey, Father.?" Philip said awkwardly, waving as he made some tea. He stood in just some breeches and had a couple good bruises and marks on his chest and neck. Alex quickly wiped his face off and faked a weak smile. "Philip, how are you, my boy?" he said quietly, walking into the kitchen with him. "Good, good," Philip replied, observing his father's wired face. "And you?" Philip asked, stepping closer and taking a sip from his cup. Alexander gulped and nodded. "Yeah.. Yes, Yes I am doing pretty...well... g-good enough..." he said, leaning against the counter and sighing. Philip looked at him and leaned next to him. He looked at Hamilton as he stared in the distance and squinted in thought for a second. "...Father? I...I'm s-sorry if I... if we were...uh..hehe.." Philip looked away and blushed, scratching his messy hair. Alexander knew. 'Ahh, I feel it, Philip!' he remembered himself, laughing a little. "W-what??" Philip burned red, pinching his face. "Nothing, Philip. It's okay, I remember my first time..." "F-Father!!" Philip cringed more and turned away, chuckling a little. Alexander laughed too and held his stomach a little. "No, really Philip, I'm trying to be sincere. I was pretty loud, and your mother was too," he said, glancing at Philip a little brighter. "Daaad, stooop, Hahaha!" Philip laughed, covering his face with his hands. Alex chuckled some more and sighed, looking at Philip. Philip peeked up at him between his hands and straightened up, hoping the conversation was over. He stared deep into the slick pools of sadness in his father's eyes and frowned a little. "Dad... You're..Are you okay? I-I heard you and John yelling... and you seem... I dunno... sick? Depressed..."  He asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Alexander sighed again, looking over Philip's shoulder at the wall. "Ph-Philip... I... I'm not Okay... Something bad happened, but it's okay. You don't need to know what it is, but what you can do is just help me out a little and deal with me for a while." Philip nodded and wrapped his arm closer around his dad. "O-Okay... Uhm, can I like...know anything about it..? Like... I dunno? Why can't I know?" Hamilton shivered and clenched his teeth behind his lips, hiding his emotions. "Uh-It's-Uh, of a personal matter, Phil, but I was threatened, and I'm going to fix it." The young man nodded again and stood in front of his father before hugging him tight. Alexander hummed and hugged him back, smiling into his neck. Just as Alex pulled away and patted his shoulder, a cheery voice rose from the top of the stairs.

  "Philip? Are you down here, baby?" Theodosia called, coming down the steps in a long, white shirt. It took Alexander a second to realize that it was Philip's shirt before his son stepped from behind him. "Yep, babe, just talking to my Dad. I'll be up there in a second, and I'll bring you some tea." Theo smiled and winked at Philip before turning around and heading back up the stairs. Alexander turned and smirked at Philip, who had watched her leave with a gentle smile on his face. He genuinely loved her. His eyes sparked when they layed upon her. Alex put a hand on his shoulder. "Philip?" he said. "Yeah?" "I love you, son. And you got a good girl there, I'll have to really get to know her sometime," he said. Philip smiled at his dad and hugged him again quickly. "Thanks, I love you too, Father. She is amazing, the most beautiful creature I have ever met in my life.." He grinned boastfully, gripping the counter. Alexander patted his back and walked away. "See you later, Phil," he said. Philip said, "Bye," and grabbed a cup of tea before going through the kitchen and up the stairs.

  Alex heard the front door open shortly after, as he put on his green coat. "Alexander? I'm sorry.." Laurens called softly as he walked into his bedroom. Hamilton smiled and held his hands as he sat next to him. "I'm sorry too... Thank you..." John squeezed his hands. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, it's not fair of me to make you." Alexander nodded and leaned his head into his chest. "I'm sorry... I-I just can't... it's work, personal stuff." John nodded and stroked his hair. "I want to help you feel better about it though..." John said, letting his hand slide down his back. Alex sat up and kissed is cheek. "Thank you... I would like your help, just help me when I need someone..." Laurens nodded and kissed his lips gently, putting a hand on his chest. Alexander grunted a little and held onto Lauren's wrist. Laurens smiled on his lips and used his other hand to palm Hamilton through his pants. All that did was give Alex bad feelings, scooting away. "Nn...None of that..." he whimpered softly, looking away embarrassed. John stared at him and palmed him softer. "Wh-Why not? Are you mad at me?" he said sternly. Alex pulled his hand away and scooted back. "No, no, I'm not mad at you..It's...Just-I-I said no, okay?" John stared at him again and crossed his arms. "Why the hell are you like this, Alex?" Hamilton looked back at him and sighed. "Please, John, I love you, I just-I-I'm not in the mood, okay.?" Laurens stood up and looked at him. "Y-you're kinda ridiculous sometimes... You'll fuck a random married woman but not your best friend and long time boyfriend? Whatever." he said before walking out. Alex stood and followed him out. "P-Please, John, you won't understand, but I-I just-I need you, honey," he cried out, walking up to him and reaching for his back. John stepped away and opened the front door. "Talk to me when you appreciate my offers," he said before slamming the door after him. Alexander reached his hand to the door, ready to go out and follow him, but giving up instead. "W-what a horny, selfish bastard," he whined quietly as he collapsed to his knees on the floor. 

  He put his head in his hands and set his forehead on the floor, suddenly sobbing into his hands. "W-why does e-everything have to-to go wrong when I-I'm in need?!" he wailed into his hands as he cried on the floor by the front door. He needed Laurens the most, and he just left him because he wouldn't let him touch his dick. That's not fair, it's bad enough his ex-wife is moving to England and his career is over and his son is becoming a grown man, but he had to be raped and threatened and broken-up with? Philip ran down the stairs and kneeled to his Father's aid. "Father? Dad, dad, what happened? Father, it's Philip, what's wrong?" he asked frantically as he held his shaking dad's shoulders, listening to him wail. Hamilton fell into his son's arms and cried and cried, squeezing his coat in his fists. "J-Jooohn! He-He's such a fucking-he-fuck!" the older Hamilton whined into his son's shoulder. "Father, it will all be okay, I will help any way I can..." he said as Alexander began to die down a little. Theodosia peeked from the top of the staircase and ran down in her purple dress, sitting next to Philip and patting his father's back. "What's wrong with him, Philip?" she asked softly. "He can't say, but this is what he meant when he told me to help him, just help him through it... it must've been pretty bad..." Philip whispered back, rubbing Alexander's back soothingly. Hamilton looked at Philip after a short time and wiped his own face off with the back of his hand. Philip patted his back and stood up, holding his hand out. Alexander took at and stood up, pulling Philip's head closer and kissing it briefly before quietly walking into his room and shutting the door behind him. Theodosia stood next to Philip and looked at him a little worried, squeezing his arm. Philip squeezed her hand and sighed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes to his best friend in his time of need, since his (ex) boyfriend did nothing to help.

  Marquis de Lafayette had always been there for Alexander. Alex told him some of his darkest secrets. His life's story. He was quite literally his best friend of all time. And Gilbert felt the same for Alex, he told him some of his secrets and dreams to free France. They both shared so much cherished time together. He happened to not be busy with Mulligan today, so Hamilton invited him over for lunch. Lafayette happily obliged, getting to his house in timely fashion.

  "Mon ami, long time no see," Gilbert called out as he hugged Alexander, whom had just opened the door for him. "Hey, Lafayette.." Hamilton said weakly, hugging him back. Marquis pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You look rough, Alexander. Are you alright?" Hamilton swallowed and shook his head, leading Gilbert inside to the couch. "My, Hamilton, what happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Alexander looked into his eyes and clenched his teeth, squeezing Lafayette's coat sleeves. "I...want to...but it's hard...and John left me...and everything is just too much!" He whimpered and looked away, his eyes stinging. Marquis firmly but sweetly held his arms. "Hey...it's okay, Alexander. I'm your friend, yes? You can speak whenever you like, and don't hold back your feelings..." Alexander looked into his eyes again and nodded. He was so nice, so caring. He really acted like he cared. Hamilton nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah...thank you, Marquis... It-it started when... about 4 days ago...James Madison invited me to his house..." Lafayette nodded and carefully listened to Alexander's story, sometimes gasping or squeezing his arm soothingly. "They...they raped me, Marquis. They th-think I'm fucking Washington or something??? So they f-fucked me. Thomas Jefferson and James Madison g-ganged me. I kneeled in my own vom-vomit." Hamilton was shaking and crying a little, his voice cracked and weak. Marquis' eyes watered. "Oh-Oh my god, Alex... what the fuck is wrong with them?? Th-they have no right to just-just... Jesus Christ, Hamilton..." Lafayette choked a little and hugged him tight, stroking his hair. Alexander cried into his shoulder and neck and whimpered uncontrollably. Lafayette cried a little for him. "Oh, Alex... mon ami, if you ever need anything from me, do not be afraid to ask." Alexander nodded and pulled away to wipe his face, placing a hand on Gilbert's knee. Marquis blushed slightly and looked into his eyes. "Of course... thank you, Gilbert..thank you..." Alex said softly. Gilbert looked at his neck a little. "Oh god, and Laurens doesn't know? Look at what they did to you, Oh mon Dieu..." Hamilton put his hands in his pockets. "He saw the marks and begged me to tell him, tried to force me to, and I couldn't, the wounds were still fresh...Then he left, came back, apologized, and tried to fuck me. I told him no, he still didn't put the puzzle pieces together and broke up with me." Lafayette watched him start to cry again. "Alexander, that's awful... you two were so close, I know he misses you..." Hamilton shook his head. "Probably not, he's just a selfish fool. I don't know if I could trust him to know about it.." Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder. "He wants you, I could promise... you need to trust him, you guys need each other, he was probably just drunk. I will help you get him back. And we can keep him off the ale." Hamilton looked down and put his hand on the one on his shoulder, blushing a little behind his messy hair. "Mmn, sure..Yes, fine." he said softly, looking back up and putting his hand down in his own lap. Marquis nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that... Jefferson is an arrogant jerk, he has no respect or dignity, and he deserves none." Gilbert balled his fists. Alexander nodded back and shut his eyes. "My son almost found out... I had to keep the important part away but told him to just take care of me. Him and his girlfriend witnessed me sobbing on the floor." Lafayette's eyes popped. "God, I'm so sorry. You have a great son, Alexander. I've always known he would do great things..I'm glad you have him." Hamilton nodded and hugged him again. "Thank you... I do..he's..." he trailed off and they pulled away silently, their eyes locking.

  Alexander blushed and breathed, not breaking eye contact. Gilbert stared back and moved the hand on his shoulder to his neck. Hamilton shuddered and breathed again, suddenly feeling hot. Before either of them knew it, their lips had clashed and danced gracefully, their hands holding each other close. Hamilton moaned into his mouth, squeezing their chests together by his back. Marquis made entrance with his tongue, swirling it with Hamilton's as they traded mouths. Lafayette reached for Alex's cravat, taking it off and tossing it to the floor before getting his own. Hamilton whined a little and reached for Gilbert's coat, pulling it over his shoulder. Laf moaned quietly and took the coat off, reaching to help Alex with his next. Alexander tossed it aside and started unbuttoning his own shirt. Laf reached for his shirt as well. He breathed sensually before abruptly pausing, buttoning it back up. "Wait..wait this-this isn't right... I'm with Hercules, Alex, I'm sorry..." Alexander whimpered shakily and nodded. "Yeah, I-I understand..." Lafayette looked him in the eyes, clenching his teeth and wincing in thought. Hamilton stared back, sitting there breathing heavily, his hair messy and shirt half un-tucked and half unbuttoned. His face sat dumbly, lips lightly pursed. "Oh, god, I'm in love with you-" Marquis whined, pulling him back in for a kiss and taking his own shirt back off. Alexander happily moaned into his mouth and pressed their now bare chests together, feeling the heat coming off of him. Suddenly they both pulled away, their arms still wrapped around each other. "What...what the hell are we doing?" Hamilton asked, a smile wide on his face. Lafayette smiled back. "I don't know, but this is the biggest grin I've seen on your face for a long, long time, Mon ami..." Alexander pulled their faces close by his cheeks and sensually whispered, "Mon amour..." Gilbert shuddered and bucked his hips up against Alex's, eliciting a hearty groan from them both. "Nnh, oh god I dunno if I.." Alex said shyly. Marquis paused and looked at his bruised and bitten body. "Sh-shit, yeah... did they...are you..?" Laf reached down and groped him a little through his pants. Hamilton gasped and arched his back a little, holding onto the couch under them. "Th-that part is okay.." he panted, answering Gilbert's question. He nodded and groped Alex harder, softly kissing the marks on his neck. "Mmmh- ha, Laf.." he sighed dreamily, tipping his head back before Gilbert fiddled with his belt. He delicately slipped his pants and boxers off, admiring his half-hard and average sized dick. Hamilton trembled and half opened his eyes down at Laf, his head still tipped back. "Heh...You-I--Laf.." Marquis stopped and looked at him once more. "Yes, you okay? I-I can stop if-" "No, it's...I..Love you..Gilbert.. you're the first one in a millennia to even ask me if I'm okay during sex...You have always been there for me...I love you..." he whimpered slightly, kissing his lips. Lafayette smiled into the kiss and giggled a little. "Mon  _amour_ , I have always loved you... You are so smart and passionate, so handsome and..hungry~" he whispered the last word, nipping his ear. Hamilton shuddered and smiled wide, holding onto Laf's floofy bun. Marquis smiled back at him before getting to his knees on the floor, positioning himself between Alex's legs. Hamilton gasped and breathed quickly, legs jittering a little in excitement. God this felt so damn right. Gilbert grinned a little deviously and held onto his knees tightly, licking his lips. Alexander looked down at him and moaned a little, desperate for his touch, his big lips, his smooth hands. "Mmh, Alexander, you are fantastic.." Lafayette sighed before leaning in and gently kissing the side of his shaft. Hamilton gasped and whined out a little. The frenchman sloppily kissed and sucked around his shaft before wrapping his mouth around the erection. "Ah-ahhh-mmh, Lafayette~" Hamilton squeaked and moaned, holding onto his hair and bucking forward. Marquis hummed on him and brought all of him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his throbbing cock. Alexander groaned and twitched more, whimpering and pulling his hair. Gilbert moaned and bobbed his head, scratching at his thighs. Alexander cried out and pushed his face down by the back of his head, a beckon for Marquis to give him more. Lafayette grunted and breathed heavily as he bobbed faster, working his tongue and throat. "Oh-oh my god, mmh Marquis..." Alex groaned, his hips bucking up over and over. Laf moaned on him again and worked faster, skimming his teeth lightly up and down his shaft. The smaller man continuously breathed and moaned at every little touch. Marquis scratched at Alexander's legs and hips more, making him pant happily. "Ah-Ahaheh, thats- unngh.." Hamilton whimpered out, pulling Lafayette's hair and rolling his hips. Gilbert gently fondled Alex's balls as he sucked his dick, tonguing the tip fervently. "Nnn-hn-hn... I-I'm close..." he gravelled out, hunching forward a bit. Marquis paused and pulled away with a pop, grabbing his length softly and stroking it. "Already? I thought you had a little more gaul than that, mon amour.." Lafayette teased. Hamilton blushed and twitched hard. "Well, I guess you're good at your job then, Gilbert~" he croaked sweetly, his hips rolling quickly. Lafayette smiled and held his mouth open wide, still jerking him off vigorously. Hamilton squeezed the couch cusions so hard he hurt his palms and panted wildly, his throat dry and hoarse. He gasped louder and louder and shook more and more until moaning Lafayette's name loudly and coming all over his face, trying to make it into his mouth. Gilbert aimed his squirting cock into his mouth, eating up what was left to finish. "Mmm, you taste amazing, Alexander.." Lafayette moaned at him, licking what was on his lips. Alex watched his cum-covered face smile bright at him and blushed, smirking back contently. 

Just then a knock came to the door before it opened slowly. "Gilbert..?" Hercules' voice asked softly, his head peeking around the door to the sight of the two on the couch. Alexander, ass naked, dick out, face sweaty. Gilbert, shirt off, face cum covered, hands on the immigrant's hips. They both quickly turned and stared at Hercules in shocked silence. "Laf..?" he whispered hoarsely, shaking with a boquet of flowers in his hand. Marquis quickly picked up a tunic and wiped off his face, standing frantically. "Babe-its not-I- Hercules-" he stuttered, knowing he's fucked. Alexander quickly threw on his pants, whimpering a little to himself. "Wh-why? I--I thought--you-we...Gilbert!" Mulligan couldn't even muster up anything to say through his tears. He just threw the flowers on the ground, pedals and leaves going all over the foyer/living area. Hamilton just gasped and hid behind the couch, watching Lafayette walk over to Hercules. "Hercules, I-I didn't- We just.. I'm sorry..." Hercules snapped at him, tears drowing his cheeks. "No you're not! You don't even seem hurt! You aren't sorry! I  _knew_ something was wrong, you didn't even smile when I told you I  _love you._ I love you and you don't give a fuck! I knew you loved Alex. Go, be happy, we are THROUGH!" Mulligan sobbed out, voice hoarse and cracking. He quickly ran out of the house, choking out sobs and throwing a small black box behind him. Marquis walked over to it and immediately knew what it was. He almost cried at the sight, feeling terrible about breaking his heart. "He-he was gonna..." Gilbert said softly, opening the box to a small diamong ring with a brass band. Hamilton's eyes welled and he shut them, burying his face into the couch. "Lafayette I-I didn't mean to...I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he whimpered into the fabric. Laf quickly turned to him, his face softened worriedly. "No, ninonononono, Mon amour, I wouldn't have even said yes...I knew he loved me but I-I never loved him back..Dieu, that sounds horrid, but its true. I've never loved anyone else besides you, Alexander Hamilton.." Alexander looked up from the couch and laughed a little, his smile shining through his tears. "Vous promettez?" he whimped, holding out his hand. Gilbert smiled gently and took it. "Je promets.." he whispered sensually before kissing his hand over and over. Hamilton giggled lightly and let him kiss his hand, his sweet lips travelling all over his palm, fingers, knuckles and wrist. "Mmmhm, this feels so wrong..." he whispered to the frenchman. Marquis stood and went around the couch to sit next to him. "This is the most right thing I've ever done.." he said back softly before delicately kissing his lips. Alex smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "And I've never been happier.."


End file.
